mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ghost in the Shell (video game)
Sony Computer Entertainment |series= Ghost in the Shell |engine = |version = |platforms = PlayStation |released = |genre = Action, Third-person shooter |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = 1 × CD-ROM |requirements = |designer = |input = Gamepad |preceded by = |followed by = }} Ghost in the Shell is a 1997 video game for the PlayStation game console, and draws on both the animated cyberpunk film of the same name and the manga by Masamune Shirow in its style, environments, and characters. Plot Players assume the role of a nameless male rookie member of Public Security Section 9 who pilots a Fuchikoma tank. The rookie participates in twelve missions set in Newport City dealing with a group of terrorists named the Human Liberation Front and plays an increasingly vital role in Section 9. Gameplay The game plays in an action game fashion, using the tank's mobility to jump, climb walls, and hang from ceilings. Both first and third person cameras are available. The in-game cut scenes were produced by Production I.G, who produced the animation of the film version of Ghost in the Shell as well as the animation for the sequel film and anime TV series. Reception The game has received mainly positive reception. Joe Fielder of GameSpot gave the game a 7.3 out of 10.http://www.gamespot.com/ps/action/ghostintheshell/review.html Adam Douglas of IGN gave the game a 8.0 out of 10 stating "The game mimics its manga counterpart well, and the techno music, including tracks from artists like Derrick May and Hardfloor, is superb." but also stated "The levels aren't incredibly difficult, and don't really encourage replay."http://psx.ign.com/articles/150/150619p1.html Music Ghost in the Shell: Megatech Body is a soundtrack album of video game music from the action game Ghost in the Shell, produced by THQ for the PlayStation. The album contains the musical tracks from the game, composed by various artists. It was released on July 17, 1997, by Sony Music Entertainment Japan in two versions: a single disc regular version (Ghost in the Shell: Megatech Body CD.) with the catalog number (SRCS-8381) and a limited two disc version (Ghost in the Shell: Megatech Body CD., Ltd.) bearing the catalog number(SRCS-8382~3). Both of these versions share the same track listing for the first disc. There is also a limited edition LP version, Megatech Body. Vinyl Ltd. and a promotional Picture Disc, Megatech Body. Picture Vinyl., Ltd.. Megatech Body is a fictional cybernetic body manufacturer in the Ghost in the Shell universe. Because of the smaller sized D in "CD.", some websites and reviewers assume it to be "Co." instead. ''Ghost in the Shell: Megatech Body '' Track listing References * Sony Music Entertainment Japan website for Megatech Body CD.". * Phil Higgins (2005). "Ghost in the Shell - Megatech Body Co - 1997". Artistic genius. Retrieved January 23, 2007. * * "Ghost in the Shell MEGATECH BODY.Cd.,LTD.". Game Music Revolution. Retrieved January 23, 2007. * second_state. "Various - Ghost In The Shell - PlayStation Soundtrack". Information on Megatech Body Vinyl Ltd. Retrieved January 23, 2007. External links * [http://psx.ign.com/objects/000/000619.html IGN: Ghost in the Shell] * * GameStats page * GameRankings reviews Video game Category:Cyberpunk video games Category:1997 video games Category:Third-person shooters Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:PlayStation games Category:Production I.G fr:Ghost in the Shell (jeu vidéo) it:Ghost in the Shell (videogioco) ja:攻殻機動隊 GHOST IN THE SHELL sv:Ghost in the Shell (spel) tl:Ghost in the Shell (video game)